


Kisah dari Motel

by yucc



Series: satu irama [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Crime Scenes, M/M, Mention of insects, in case reader has a phobia or sort....
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Liburan John bersama Sherlock tidak pernah berakhir baik.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [sherlock, johnlock, ranjang] untuk day.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Sherlock** adalah serial televisi yang dibuat oleh _Mark Gatiss dan Steven Moffat_ serta diproduksi oleh _Hartswood Films, BBC Wales, dan WGBH_ berdasarkan kisah karya _Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Sherlock, John putuskan, tidak memiliki selera motel yang baik. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi. Dengan anggaran sesesak ini, motel yang sekarang ia tempati dengan Sherlock adalah penawaran terbaik.

Pertama kali memasuki kamar motel, John sudah ingin kembali ke 221B. Bau apak dan segala macam aroma tidak mengenakkan lainnya langsung menyerbu indra penciuman John. Toilet dalam motel bahkan lebih mengerikan lagi. John memutuskan untuk menahan panggilan alamnya sampai ia bertemu toilet umum nanti.

Sayangnya, yang terburuk dari semuanya malah berada tepat di depan mata.

"Sherlock, kenapa kau tidak minta kamar dengan dua ranjang? _Single bed_ seperti ini dan ketiadaan sofa—kau menyuruhku untuk tidur di sofa?!"

Sherlock mengabaikan John. Setelah meletakkan ransel yang ia bawa di pojok kamar, pria itu mengganti sepatu pantofelnya, entah untuk apa John tidak mengerti. Maka, John mencoba sekali lagi—

"Sherlock—"

"Pesan satu kasur lagi saja. Kau yang bayar, tapi."

_Oh, sungguh, pria ini...._

John menarik napas panjang. Embusan terdengar keras dengan sengaja kemudian.

"Tidak usah. Pemborosan. Ranjangnya terlihat bisa dipindah ke bawah. Aku pindahkan satu saja—"

"Sebaiknya jangan, John," ujar Sherlock datar. Ia baru saja selesai mengganti sepatunya dengan bot anti air.

John tentu saja mengabaikan kata-kata Sherlock. Ia sudah hampir selesai memindah bagian atas ranjang—

—hanya untuk menemukan segerombolan larva menggeliat di bagian ranjang yang berlubang begitu besar. Lubangnya terlihat seperti dibuat oleh tangan manusia.

Lubang itu terlihat muat untuk seorang pria dewasa.

"... Sudah kubilang juga apa." Sherlock menepuk pundak John. "Tadinya di situ merupakan lokasi pembuangan mayat," ujar Sherlock.

"Kau—bagaimana bisa—" John melihat bot Sherlock, namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya, jendela motel sudah basah oleh air hujan.

Sherlock menggenggam dua payung di tangannya. Satu payung ia sodorkan pada John. "Jangan membuang-buang waktu. Ada mayat yang perlu kita cari di luar sana," ucap Sherlock disertai senyum lebar di wajah. Pria berambut gelap itu segera meninggalkan kamar motel dengan langkah lebarnya.

John bengong untuk beberapa saat. Payung masih ia pegang erat di tangan.

_... So much for holiday._

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
